Infinitely Yours
by IllusionistAria
Summary: Tooya finally his destined "other half", but they must face infinite obstacles before they can attain happiness...
1. The new girls

Infinitely Yours Written by IllusionistAria (starlitaria@netscape.net)  
  
This fic was written for fan purposes only. Tooya and all other Ayashi no Ceres and Flame of Recca characters/places etc. belong to their respective owners. But I hold right to all the characters and plotlines I made up for this fan-fiction.  
  
-- Chapter One --  
  
"Ouch! Gomen-ne! I'm sorry - I didn't see you." A beautiful dark- haired girl apologized.  
Tooya shook his head and kneeled down to help her pick up her scattered books. One of the titles caught his eye - "The Beginning of Spring" by Sanada Mitsuki - he smiled silently to himself. "The Beginning of Spring" was a very philosophical book, and he was impressed that this girl was reading it.  
He had never seen the girl before. "She must be the new girl everyone's talking about", he thought to himself, as he handed the books back to their owner. The girl gave him a smile. She was tall and slender, and her wavy dark hair reached all the way to her waist. Her eyes were warm brown and she had a sweet smile - Tooya told himself silently, "The kind of smile who could charm any man."  
"Arigado. Thanks so much for picking my books up for me, even when it was I who bumped into you." The girl thanked him, giving him another one of her smiles, "My name's Makioka Sakura. It's a pleasure to meet you."  
Tooya just nodded his head and replied, only to be polite, "Mizuki Tooya." He did not like to mess with girls, especially girls like Makioka Sakura - the kind of girl who would melt anyone's heart. Tooya turned his head and walked away before Sakura could say anything more.  
  
"Cold, but polite. Handsome, but distant... Hey, Mizuki Tooya, you'll be mine soon!" Makioka Sakura smiled to herself. Her new day in her new school was already beginning to be fun. She licked her lips and said aloud, "Yummy."  
Sakura was the kind of girl who could get any guy with just a few minutes of sweet talking, flirting and eye-flickering. She was also the kind of girl who everyone loved. She was friendly, nice, sweet, helpful and she always did her homework - her teachers loved her, her classmates loved her, the guys loved her, and her parents simply adored her. But all those good looks and charming smiles are just masks to hide her cruel personality."Who could resist me?" She asked herself - but she knew the answer - or at least she thought she did - no one. No one can resist the charms of Makioka Sakura.  
  
Tooya ran his fingers through his blood-red hair with a bored look on his face. It was the kind of look that made most of the girls he knew swoon, and Tooya knew that. But he was more than just a cool guy with good looks. He had something different about him, and that only made him even more attractive.  
He sighed as his math teacher walked in. "When would these people understand that I know more than they do?" He wondered. "Never." He sighed again.  
"Good morning class, there are two new students that are going to join our class today." Mr. Inihara announced to the class, trying very hard to sound energetic and excited, but he didn't do a very good job of it. "Come on in, girls." He waved to two girls standing outside the door. One of them was Makioka Sakura.  
Makioka Sakura walked in first, and she introduced herself, standing elegantly and dignified, but not intimidating, "Hajimemashite. My name's Makioka Sakura. I like sports and music. I play the clarinet."  
Next to Tooya, a couple of the guys were whistling and whispering to each other, "Man she's hot." Tooya ignored them and Makioka Sakura as he continued reading through his book - "The Brief History of Time" by Stephen Hawkings.  
Following behind Makioka Sakura was another girl. She wasn't very tall or particularly slender. Her ebony black hair only reached her shoulders and her smile wasn't half as charming, yet this girl didn't seem less beautiful than Sakura. As she walked into the classroom, Tooya raised his head unconsciously and looked at her.  
"My name is Sanada Mitsuki, and my hobbies are writing and singing. Its a pleasure to meet you." Her self-introduction was brief and apparently less perky than Sakura's. Her looks did not cause that great a stir amongst the boys, but the moment she looked into Tooya's eyes, she captivated his soul.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Author's notes My first ever anime fanfic! How is it? Please review! 


	2. Telepathy

Infinitely Yours Written by IllusionistAria (starlitaria@netscape.net)  
  
This fic was written for fan purposes only. Tooya and all other Ayashi no Ceres and Flame of Recca characters/places etc. belong to their respective owners. But I hold right to all the characters and plotlines I made up for this fan-fiction.  
  
-- Chapter Two --  
  
"Makioka, you'll be sitting on the second row, in the middle, and Sanada, you'll be sitting on the fifth row, second column – over there." Mr. Inihara pointed to the empty seat next to Tooya.  
"Okay!" Sakura smiled perkily, though she was jealous that the other girl got to sit next to Tooya. On the contrary, Mitsuki just nodded silently as she sat down at her desk and took out her books. Tooya's eyes remained fixed on her.  
Mitsuki seemed oblivious to everything around her as she answered the questions written on the whiteboard. Behind Tooya, Ryusaki Anzai whispered to him, "Hey, Tooya-kun! I heard that Mitsuki's only sixteen years old, but she's already in senior year!"  
Tooya waved him away with a fling of his hand as he tried to concentrate on his math questions, but his mind couldn't help but drift away. "Sanada Mitsuki... why does that name sound so familiar...?"  
"Mr. Inihara, I've finished the questions." An emotionless voice disrupted Tooya from his thoughts. The voice came from next to him.  
Tooya was surprised, and apparently so was the teacher. "You're finished so soon?! Let me take a look." Mr. Inihara scanned through Mitsuki's answers, "You got them... all correct! Wow. I guess you can just read a book now."  
Mitsuki nodded, and went back to her seat. But instead of taking out a book, she took out a leather-bound notebook and started writing. "She said she liked to write... Wait! Write! Right! Sanada Mitsuki's the name of the author of 'The Beginning of Spring'!" Tooya suddenly realized, "But it can't be this girl, can it? She's only in high school! I should ask her later."  
  
As Mitsuki wrote into her notebook, she couldn't help but think about Tooya's gaze - no one had ever looked at her like that. Then she felt a pang of sorrow. Even though she always tried to maintain an emotionless front, it was only her way of hiding her sorrow. Then she raised her head and looked at Makioka Sakura, "Such a simple girl," she thought to herself.  
"There's another girl who pretends to be innocent and kind when she is not. Her mind is so easy to understand and read." But when she turned to Tooya, she wondered, "Why is it that I can't seem to feel what he's thinking? I can't seem to feel his personality, his feelings or his thoughts... He isn't an ordinary guy... I can feel that there's something there, but yet I can't put my finger on what it is..."  
  
Tooya looked at her, and their eyes met for a few moments. In this few moments, Tooya felt a rush of emotion, but it wasn't his own – it was hers. "She has such a cold façade and yet she has thus many emotions?" He wondered.  
  
In the few moments their eyes met, Mitsuki felt Tooya's presence deeply engrave itself into her mind. In that brief second, she felt like she understood him, but as she looked away, she felt herself confused once more...  
  
As the lunch bell rung, the class of students excitedly rushed out of the classroom. Mitsuki and Tooya, however, took their time. "Excuse me, Sanada-san, are you the writer of 'The Beginning of Spring'?" Tooya turned and asked her.  
"Yes, I am. Your name is...?" Mitsuki asked, "Wait... I think I already know. You are Mizuki Tooya, son of the chairman of Mizuki enterprises."  
Enthralled by her understanding, Tooya probed, "What else do you know about me?"  
"Your parents are always overseas. Your birth mother passed away when you were two, but your step-mother is very kind to you, since she has no children. Your favorite book is... 'The Beginning of Spring' by Sanada Mitsuki." She answered, a little shocked to know that his favorite book was written by her.  
"Haha! You're absolutely right." Tooya laughed, by then whispered, "You are telepathic, aren't you?"  
She knitted her brows, "I don't know if you call this telepathy, but I seem to be able to feel people's thoughts."  
"You are the first person I met whose mind I couldn't read with ease." Tooya told her simply, "After school, do you mind coming over to my place. I know your parents are in America for holiday."  
"Okay..." She agreed, but with a little doubt.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Author's note Get your hands off Tooya, Mitsuki, he's mine! All mine! *snatches Tooya* . Mine mine mine mine mine! Aww... I guess I'll just have to get him in some other fic. *sobs* Oh yes, and I support Aya and Yuuhi – leaves Tooya to me! Muahaha! 


End file.
